1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a local coil arrangement as well as a patient bed for a magnetic resonance apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Local coil arrangements for magnetic resonance applications are known that have a mechanically dimensionally stable supporting element with which the local coil arrangement is placed on a patient bed of a magnetic resonance system in operation, that in this state transfers the weight of the local coil arrangement to the patient bed, and wherein the local coil arrangement has at least one local coil to excite and/or to receive magnetic resonance signals, an a multipole, prefabricated electrical interface with which the local coil can be electrically contacted.
Patient bed for magnetic resonance systems are known that have a surface to support a patient, positioning aids to position a local coil arrangement for magnetic resonance applications arranged on the support surface, a multipole, prefabricated electrical counter-interface arranged in a mechanically dimensionally stable manner at the patient bed, wherein the weight of the local coil arrangement is transferred to the patient bed by suitable positioning of the mechanically dimensionally stable supporting element of a known local coil arrangement on the supporting surface.
Among local coil arrangements, head coil arrangements and neck coil arrangements represent the best known examples.
Conventionally, (at least) one electrical interface of the local coil arrangement is attached to a flexible cable. The corresponding electrical counter-interface is arranged at the side on the patient bed. To electrically connect the local coil arrangement with the patient bed, the electrical interface is connected with the electrical counter-interface in a separate operation that is different from the positioning of the local coil arrangement on the patient bed.
This conventional procedure exhibits a number of disadvantages.
For example, the separate operation is required for each interface. Working time is required for the execution of the operation. Moreover, the operation is prone to error, for example, it can be forgotten. The disadvantage that separate operations are required is particularly severe if the local coil arrangement has multiple prefabricated electrical interfaces.
Furthermore, the electrical interface as such is exposed to mechanical stresses. For example, the housing of the electrical interface can be struck in the handling of the local coil arrangement and during its transport. Such impact can lead to a fracture of the housing of the electrical interface, for example.
The cables are also relatively sensitive, for example with regard to crushing.
Lastly, contacts can be bent and disfigured by improper handling of the electrical interface in the connecting with the electrical counter-interface.